


Be My Omega?

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW, Rimming, Rut, Smut, True Mates, Valentine's Day, destielvalentinesminibang, nsfw artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Dean Winchester plans on spending Valentine's Day alone and sulking at the Roadhouse, but his brother and his brothers mate have other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta lotrspnfangirl and thanks to desiraelovesdestiel for the artwork.

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/B26BB78F-58B3-46CF-9B89-0228D20AB8CB_zpsu40f65ks.jpg.html)

Dean Winchester, big strong Alpha, does not sulk _ever_. Of course today was just an exception. The Alpha was currently sitting at the Roadhouse, drowning his sorrows in booze and yes… sulking. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. Sure, his brother Sam asked Dean to join him and his Mate Gabriel for the night--they were going out to dinner and then to watch a movie--but Dean Winchester was not a third wheel and didn't want, nor need, his baby brother's pity invite.

The Alpha knew if he wanted to he could find a cute little Beta to take home and warm his bed for the night, but at thirty he was just about done with all that. He wanted more, he wanted a _Mate_. Hell, his younger brother had been happily mated for the past two years, why couldn't he be so lucky? Dean sighed as he downed his third--or was it fourth?--beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another. She brought the beer over and placed it on the table with a sad smile on her face. _‘Great, now the waitress pities me,’_ the Alpha thought to himself as he knocked back a good swig of his beer. 

A strong hand clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump, nearly sloshing half his beer onto his lap, and look up. 

“What the fuck Sammy! Are you trying to give your big brother a heart attack?!” Dean clutched at his chest dramatically.

Sam laughed and slid in the seat across from Dean. “I knew you would be here; Gabe owes me twenty bucks.”

Dean balked. “You and your Mate were betting on my whereabouts for tonight?”

Sam shrugged. “Yup, I said here and he said you would be at your apartment binge watching _Game of Thrones_.”

Dean shook his head laughing. Sammy’s damn Mate knew him all too well... that was _exactly_ what he was doing before he decided it was less pathetic to sulk out in public than at home alone. “So, where is that Mate of yours? Don't tell me you left Gabe alone on Valentine's Day to hang out with me. I know I'm awesome and all but-”

“Ugh, someone smells like sad sulking Alpha.” Dean looked up to see his brother’s Mate coming over to them, a beer for Sam and an iced tea for him in his hands. He placed the drinks onto Dean’s table and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now I know it's not my Sammykins because I keep him very happy.” The short, honey-colored hair Omega winked at his blushing Alpha as he slid in beside him.

“I do not sulk,” Dean mumbled around his beer.

Gabe snorted. “Sure, keep telling yourself that, Dean-o.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What are you two even doing here? You had plans for tonight, remember? Dinner and a movie.”

Sam picked up the menu on the table and opened it up, sliding it over to where he and Gabe could look at it together. “Oh, we still plan on dinner and a movie. We are going to eat here, then we are _all_ going to go watch a movie.” Sam looked up from the menu and gave Dean a look that said _‘I dare you to argue with me.’_

Dean sighed, tracing lines of condensation on his glass with his fingers. “Guys, I appreciate it... I really, really do, but like I told you already, I don't want to be a third wheel.”

Gabe looked up from the menu, grinning cheekily at him. “Oh but Dean-o! You are not going to be a third wheel. See my baby bro, you know the one I told you about, the one that moved here two months ago? Well he was in the same predicament that you are tonight with him being new in town and not really knowing anyone and since he also didn't want to be a third wheel, we picked him up--”

Dean groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Guys! You know I don't do blind dates. They _never_ turn out well for me.” Dean shuddered remembering the last blind date he had went on; it was an _absolute_ disaster, and that was putting it nicely.

Gabe looked over Dean’s shoulder then back to the Alpha, pointing a finger at him. “He is in the bathroom and will be here in a minute. He's my baby brother and you _better_ treat him good or so help me Dean Winchester, I will neuter you personally.” Dean nodded, eyes wide as he stared back at Gabe with no doubt in his mind that the Omega would follow through with his threat.

Dean took a big swig of his beer and looked up when he heard a throat clear behind him. The Alpha found himself staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had messy raven hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, and had the perfect traces of stubble across his jaw. Dean took a deep breath and-- _oh God_ , his smell. It was delicious. He smelled like vanilla and petrichor, the scent of freshly fallen rain, and Omega. Gabe’s brother was an _Omega._

The beautiful Omega shifted from foot to foot, smiling nervously as he glanced between his brother and Dean. “Do you mind moving over so I can sit down?” he asked Dean, his voice much lower than Dean would’ve thought. Dean most definitely had not expected his voice to be that deep. Seriously, did the Omega gargle broken glass? How else would you get a voice that gravelly and oh so very sexy. God, that voice was so hot and Dean couldn’t help but wonder what it would sound like moaning his name. 

He noticed the Omega’s head tilt to the side, blue eyes locked on him and Dean realized he was waiting for something… He had asked Dean something, but what was it? The Alpha’s mind totally blanked out. He didn’t know why the Omega was still standing there when he could just sit-- Oh, he wanted to sit down, that was it!

“Oh yeah, yeah sure.” Dean scooted over so quickly that he bumped into the wall with a grunt. Gabe snickered and tried to cover it with a cough.

The Omega smiled and sat down, turning to Dean with his hand extended. “I'm Castiel Novak, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Dean took the Omega’s warm hand in his own, unable to ignore the fact that their hands fit together perfectly. “Dean, Dean Winchester. And, um, pleasure’s all mine.”

Gabe smirked at Sam, giving him an, _‘I told you this was a good idea’_ look. Sam smiled at his Mate, giving him a tiny nod because it seemed like he had been right.

Castiel smiled, fingers squeezing Dean’s lightly. “Dean.”

“Ye-Yeah,” Dean replied, slightly dazed.

Castiel looked down at their still joined hands. “Can I have my hand back please?” The Omega teased.

“Oh.” Dean let go of the Omega’s hand blushing. “S-sorry about that.”

Castiel murmured, “It's perfectly fine, I just need both hands to look at the menu. If you like you can hold it more later.” He winked at the blushing Alpha.

Dean’s blush deepened and since when did he blush? Alpha’s don't blush, and Dean Winchester sure as hell didn't. What was this Omega doing to him? Dean looked up to see Sam and Gabe both smirking at him. God, he was going to be teased mercilessly by them, he just knew it.

Luckily he was saved from doing or saying anything stupid by the arrival of the waitress to take their orders. Sam order a salad and a glass of water since his beer was still full, the entire order making Dean roll his eyes. Gabe opted for a steak and a baked potato with a refill on his iced tea. Dean ordered a Bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and another beer and without a moment's hesitation Castiel told the waitress he wanted the same.

The Omega glanced over at Dean as the Alpha beside him collected their menu’s to put to the side. He was extremely handsome... He had verdant green eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a spatter of freckles along his nose and cheeks. And then there was his smell... Oak with a hint of leather, he was all _Alpha_. 

Castiel slid off his trench coat, laying it over the bench seat before he loosed his tie, unbuttoned his top two buttons, and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves to his elbows. 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him. “Something wrong Cassie?”

The Omega rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname. “It's hot in here, Gabe. Don't you think it's hot?”

Gabe opened his mouth to answer but Dean beat him to it. “You know, it really is hot in here.” Dean slipped out of his leather jacket, also laying it over the bench seat. 

The waitress brought their drinks and Castiel quickly took a sip of his beer and turned to Dean. “So Dean, what do you do for a living?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I own Winchester Auto Restoration and Repair. And what about you Cas?” 

Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “Cas?”

Dean shrugged. “Figured it was a better nickname than Cassie.”

Castiel laughed, making Dean smile; he loved that sound. It was clear and beautiful, he wanted to hear it again. “Yes, yes it is. And I'm the kindergarten teacher and Lawrence Elementary.” 

Cas spoke a little bit about the subjects he was teaching currently in his class when Dean prompted him, and then the waitress came with their food. While they ate, the four of them laughed and told stories. Gabe and Sam were having way too much fun telling embarrassing childhood stories about Dean and Cas, earning murderous looks from their brothers.

After they finished dinner, both Cas and Dean were sweating. “God, Sammy, Gabe... you guys really don't think it's hot in here?” Dean asked as he wiped his forehead again. “Me and Cas are dying over here.”

Sam and Gabe shook their heads and then Sam looked at Gabe and asked, “You don't think they got food poisoning or something do you?”

Gabe, who was a nurse at Lawrence General, shook his head again. “No, they were both complaining about being hot before the food even got here...”

Cas groaned as heat rolled through his body and then he gasped as he felt a gush of slick leak out of him. _‘Oh God, I have got to get out of here before Dean smells that!’_ the Omega thought to himself. Dean's head snapped up and he was scenting the air. The Omega grimaced. _‘Too late.’_

Throughout dinner, Castiel’s scent had been delicious, letting Dean just hover on the edge of control. But now? Dean’s entire body was humming with need, the need to be closer _right the fuck now._ Dean growled and slide closer to Cas’ side.The Omega whined in response and bared his throat. Dean leaned in to scent him properly, licking a stripe up the mewling Omega’s neck. 

“Dean! _Dean!_ What are you doing?!” Sam snapped at his brother, reaching across the table to pull him off of Castiel. Dean gripped Cas tighter as he turned to look at his brother and growled.

Gabe slowly pulled Sam hand back. “Leave them alone, Sam.”

Sam turned to Gabe, an incredulous look on his face. “He's practically attacking your brother!”

Gabe shook his head at his Mate. “I don't think he minds too much, Sam.” Gabe nodded his head in the direction of the couple across the table. Sam turned to look; Cas was now nuzzling Dean’s neck, scenting and marking him with his scent.

The Alpha was rumbling happily as the Omega purred and continued scenting and marking Dean. “Mmm, smell so good, Alpha.”

Sam gawked at Gabe and whispered, “Alpha? What the fuck is going on here?”

Gabe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “To be such a big, smart lawyer? You can be so dense sometimes.” Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of water. His Mate took pity on him and explained what was very clearly going on. “Sam, Castiel is going into heat and Dean is going into a rut.”

Sam shook his head. “No, no that's not possible. Dean is on rut suppressants and you _said_ Castiel was on heat suppressants!”

Gabe groaned and rolled his eyes, slightly losing patience with his Alpha. “Oh and I suppose suppressants _never_ fail?”

“No they, not unless-” Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, they are _True Mates!”_

Gabe let out a breath and slapped Sam on the arm. “Ding! Ding! Ding! _Finally!_ I was started to wonder if you would ever figure it out.” 

They looked across the table to where Dean was pulling a squirming, moaning Omega into his lap. Gabe grimaced, pulling his napkin from his lap and tossing it onto the table. “You go pay the bill, Sam, and I'm going to get these two in Dean’s car. Then we are going to drive them to Cassie’s house since it's closer. We need to hurry before Dean-o knots and claims my baby brother in the middle of a bar.” Sam nodded and ran up to the counter, frantically signaling their waitress. 

Gabe took a deep breath, slowly pushing out of his chair. “Hey Cassie, Dean-o?” The two broke apart, looking absolutely feral. “Come on, let's get out of here.” Dean growled and went back to nipping and licking his eager Omega’s neck. “Hey!” Gabe yelled. 

The two pulled apart once more but Dean still held his Omega in his lap, Castiel rolling his hips into Dean slowly, drawing a low groan out of the Alpha. Gabe narrowed his eyes and his tone turned threatening as he turned to his Mate’s brother. “Dean, you are _not_ going to knot my little brother in this bar! You two are going to get your asses up and go get into Dean’s car immediately. Sam and I are going to drive you two to Castiel’s house and _you_ Dean--” he pointed at the Alpha, “--are going to take _very_ good care of my little brother, like a good _Mate_ and Alpha should. Do you understand me?” Dean nodded, swallowing hard as he forced himself to regain some sense of control as Cas slid off his lap. The two got up from the booth and practically ran to Dean’s car, hand in hand, with Gabe hot on their heels to make sure they didn't try to make any detours.

Gabe opened the Impala’s passenger door and shoved the couple into the backseat before sliding into the passenger’s seat. Sam came jogging out of the bar carrying Dean’s leather jacket and Cas’ trench coat. He opened the driver's side door and tossed in the coats, quickly climbing into the car. Sam looked over his shoulder, grimacing slightly at the sight of his older brother with a lap full of horny Omega pawing at him. “Keys, Dean. I need the keys.” Dean reached into his pocket and thrust his keys towards Sam without taking his lips off Cas’. Sam started up the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

Sam and Gabe tried hard to ignore the grunts, groans and ripping of clothes coming from the backseat. But as soon as Gabe heard the telltale sound of a belt being unbuckled, he spun around and scolded the couple. “Hey! Keep it above the belt until we get to Cassie’s.” Gabe took in the sight of the debauched couple, his eyes widening and he was grateful it was relatively dark in the car. Dean’s Henley was ripped to shreds, raised welts from Castiel’s fingers marking up his chest. Castiel's dress shirt has been torn open and was now hanging off his shoulders, buttons scattered all over the backseat. 

Gabe turned back around and shook his head, giving his Mate a knowing smile. “We will be lucky if we make it to Castiel’s house before Dean-o knots him.” A loud moan came from the backseat and Gabe sent up a silent prayer to the heavens, _‘Please don't let my baby brother get knotted with me in the car. Oh the therapy I would need.’_

Dean nipped at the Omega’s neck as Cas gyrated in his Alpha’s lap. Dean slid his hands from the Omega’s hips and gripped his ass, fingers digging in. Cas bucked forward and mewled. Dean growled against his Omega’s throat, voice pitched soft and low. “So wet and ready for me, wet and ready for your Alpha’s knot.”

Cas keened, “Yes Alpha! I want your knot, want it so bad. It will be... My... First. Knot.”

Dean groaned at the Omega’s admission and made one of his own. “I've never knotted any one before.” Sure, Dean had had plenty of opportunities to, but that act just seemed to intimate for one night stands; it was something that Mate’s did, so he waited. “I wanted my Mate to be my first.”

“Oh Alpha.” Cas moaned and Dean pulled him back into another fervid kiss as they rutted against each other. The car quickly started to become overwhelming with the choking smell of arousal, Omega heat and Alpha rut.

Gabe crinkled up his nose and rolled down his window, leaning closer to the glass to take in as much of the cool night air as he could. He had never wanted to know what his brother smelled like aroused. Sam followed suit, rolling his window down completely and not caring that it was cold outside. He glanced at Gabe, sympathetic to the fact that they _both_ needed to breathe something other than their horny brothers. He was sure he’d have Dean’s scent in his nose for hours even after they got out of the car...

Sam turned onto Cas’ street and sped up, squealing tires when he pulled into Castiel’s driveway and almost hitting his car. He knew that if his brother had not been _preoccupied_ , he would be getting his ass chewed out about how he had driven. But the couple in the backseat hadn't even realized the car had stopped.

Gabe barked at them, “Hey guys, We're here. Get your asses in the house. No knotting in the car.”

Castiel scrambled off of Dean's lap, fumbling for the door handle. Gabe got out of the car and rolled his eyes, reaching for the back door to let the couple out. Castiel was out first and running for the door, his shirt falling off his shoulders and fluttering onto the porch steps. Dean roared as he climbed out, chasing after his Omega with the intent to _catch, knot, and claim._

“Use condoms!” Gabe yelled. “Your suppressants have failed Cassie! You can get pregnant! And so help me Dean, if you knock up my baby br-” Gabe sighed as he saw the door slam shut, the couple clearly lost in a haze of lust and not listening to him. 

He slid back into the passenger seat and looked over at Sam. “Well, let's go back to the bar and pick up our car. We can take them both to our house and call Dean-o and Cassie tomorrow to see what all they are going to need. We can drop supplies and the Impala off then.”

Sam smirked, leaning over to kiss his Mate softly before turning over the ignition. “Oh, I'm sure they will need supplies… About seven days is average for True Mates mating cycles, right?” Gabe nodded and Sam continued. “Well, we will need to go shopping for them, pick up some groceries and I’ve no doubt more condoms.”

Gabe laughed and shook his head. “Oh I doubt they will need those. Cassie loves kids and has _always_ wanted a pup of his own. Now that he has found his True Mate and he's in heat while his Mate is in a rut? Let's just say... I think we will be uncles in nine months.”

Sam pulled out of the driveway reached over, placing his hand on Gabe’s stomach and smiling. “Well, at least you will have someone to go through it with you.”

Gabe placed his hand over Sam’s, smiling back. “Yeah that would be nice.”

Inside Castiel’s house, Dean had Cas pressed against the front door, lips locked against his throat which the Omega willingly bared. Dean growled and rutted his hard cock against Cas thigh. Without warning, Dean surged forward and hoisted the Omega up, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean. “Where's your bedroom Cas? I'm not going to knot my Mate for the first time on the floor.”

Cas moaned, “Yes! _Mate! Knot!_ … Upstairs,” Cas panted out, unable to do much more than cling to Dean, his entire body singing wherever Dean touched. “First door on the right.”

Dean tightened his grip beneath Cas’ ass, holding him tightly so he could carry him up the stairs and into the bedroom. He gently laid Castiel on the bed and made quick work of getting him out of all his clothes. Once his Mate was bared before him, Dean rid himself of his own clothes. He looked up after taking his shoes and pants off and the sight that greeted him punched the air out of his lungs. Cas was presenting for him; the Omega was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, looking over his shoulder with lidded eyes at his Alpha. Dean could see slick glistening on his Mate’s thighs. “Knot me Alpha! Mate me! Make me yours!”

Dean growled and pounced on the bed. The Alpha pushed his Mate’s face into the bed and spread the Omega’s legs wide. Dean watched as Cas’ pink pucker quivered and slick dripped from him, trailing down his balls. Dean wanted to taste, to claim, to mate. He was getting drunk on Cas’ scent. The Omega wiggled his ass and whined, “Please Alpha.” 

Dean surged forward and licked a stripe up the Omega’s right thigh, then the left, before spreading his ass cheeks wide and circling his tongue around the Omega’s rim. He reveled in the taste for a moment before dipping his tongue into the Omega’s hole. Cas mewled and rutted against Dean's face. The Alpha licked and lapped as the Omega produced fresh slick, it dripped from the Alpha’s chin and coated his chest. Dean groaned, his Mate tasted heavenly. 

Dean felt a hand in his hair tugging him away from the sweet ambrosia that is Cas’ slick. Dean’s head snapped up and Cas was looking over his shoulder at him, panting and looking very debauched. “Please Dean, please _Alpha!_ I need, I need your knot!”

Dean groaned and mounted his Omega. “Condoms Cas? Where are the condoms?” 

“No!” the Omega growled, and the Alpha froze at his Mate’s authoritative tone, seconds away from baring his throat. _‘It would look so good with Cas’ mark’_ he thought, and God if that didn't turn him on that much more. Cas’ tone turned seductive. “No... I want you to _knot me, mate me, and breed me full Alpha.”_

The Alpha howled, “Yes... _Knot, Mate, Breed my Omega.”_ Dean ran his cock in between Cas’ ass cheeks, coating it with slick. The Alpha positioned himself at the Omega’s fluttering hole and pushed in slowly, loving how Cas moaned low and dirty, his back arching to take Dean deeper. Once the Alpha bottomed out, he ground his hips in little figure eight motions. 

The Omega keened. “Oh Alpha, you feel so good, I feel so full.”

Dean gripped Cas hips and started fucking into him hard, fast, and feral. “Gonna fill you full, knot you, breed you.” Dean hands wrapped around his body and held Cas’ stomach. “You are going to look so sexy with your belly swollen with my pup.” 

Cas mewled, “Yes! Alpha! Yes!” 

Dean growled as he felt his knot began to swell, popping and squelching lewdly as he thrust in and out of the Omega’s dripping hole. He licked a stripe across Cas’ throat where he was going to put his mark. “Going to knot and mate you my Omega, are you ready?” 

“Yes! Yes!” Cas keened. “Please make me yours, Alpha!” 

Dean groaned and thrust in once more, his knot catching and locking them together. The Omega moaned loudly and bared his throat. Dean surged forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Cas’ throat. “ **Mine**!” the Alpha growled as blood filled his mouth. Cas mewled and came in long hot stripes on the bed, hands fisting the blankets beneath them. Dean moaned as Cas’ hole clenched around his knot, milking it, making it throb as his cock pulsed, spurting his release and filling his Mate full. Dean collapsed against Castiel’s back, the Omega becoming pliant in the Alpha’s arms, and Dean positioned them on the bed so he was spooning Cas. He lapped at his mark, cleaning the wound, and Cas purred as he snuggled back into his Alpha, milking another orgasm from him. 

Dean pressed his lips against his mating mark, satisfied it had stopped bleeding, and then whispered in his Mate’s ear, “Will you bite me Cas? I want your mark too.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, happy that Dean wanted to have his mark, wanted everyone to know he was taken; it was something that most Alphas typically didn't do. Dean began to gently rock into his Mate, his cock rubbing the Omega’s prostate. Castiel moaned and turned his head, sinking his teeth into the Alpha’s bared throat. Their mating hormones were overwhelming, causing Dean to flood Cas with another burst of his hot come, and the Omega once again came untouched in long stripes across the bed. 

Cas licked and nuzzled his mark before kissing Dean on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my _Alpha_.”

Dean laughed against Cas’ lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my _Omega._


	2. Epilogue

_**Epilogue  
Nine and a half months later** _

Cas woke up to a empty bed. He yawned and stretched before tossing the covers aside and slipping out of bed. He walked across the hall when he noticed the door was cracked and he could see his Mate holding their two week old son in his arms, dancing and singing to him.

_“Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better 

_And anytime you feel the pain,_  
hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah 

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better 

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you,   
hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh 

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah,_  
hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah,  
hey Jude.” 

 

Dean sang the last words and looked down at his smiling son. “Jude Michael, Papa is standing in the hall watching us.” Dean turned and smiled at his Mate who was leaning against the door. 

Cas pushed off of the door frame and walked further into the room, reaching out and taking their pup from Dean. “Hey baby boy, was Daddy singing to you? He’s got such a beautiful voice, doesn't he?” Cas ran his hand through his son's thick black hair as he looked into his green eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and swayed with his Omega as he rocked their pup.

Their son fell back asleep within minutes. Cas and Dean took turns, kissing him gently on the head, and whispering their I love yous before Cas laid him down in his crib, and they backed out of the room quietly. Once they were back in their room, Dean pulled Cas into bed and wrapped his arms around his Mate, nuzzling his neck where his mating mark was. 

Cas turned his head, kissing his Alpha deeply. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled against his Omega’s lips. “I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
